The 21 Raider Council
'The 21 Raider Council' Formed in the year 2103 during the 55 year long rebuilding of St. Albans which was performed from 2101 to 2156 and done by the newly created The St. Albans Raiding Party, The 21 Raider Council is made up of 21 Raiders of the Raiding Party who have proven themselves beyond the normal means of any other member of the Raiding Party and who have proven themselves to be worthy to lead the Raiding Party and be a pure equal to the Original 21 Raiders of the St. Albans Raid which was performed in the year 1864. The Council Leads and guides The St. Albans Raiding Party and chooses what must be done to ensure the Raiding Party's survival such as choosing what targets to raid, who to declare war on, and if an outsider is worthy enough to join the Raiding Party as a full time member. 'Qualifications for The Council' A membership to the 21 Raider Council is the rarest thing that someone could gain in their time in The gang as the position is kept for life or if a member of the Council has dishonored the Legacy of The Original 21 Raiders and would be removed from his position of a member of the Council and banished mattering on what he or she has done. This has only happened once in the whole history of The Raiding Party and it was to a woman named Deer-Hide Daisy who was a member of the Council from the year 2276 to 2281 after she had killed an innocent Trader Woman on Highway 89. The records of the day are still blurry but witnesses saw that even when The Trader Woman surrendered she was shot right between the eyes. The woman was Pregnant and this along with killing a woman who did not fight back led to Deer-Hide Daisy being banished for dishonoring the St. Albans Raiding Party name and being quickly replaced on the 21 Raider Council. The way to join The 21 Raider Council is by proving yourself to The whole Raiding Party and being chosen by most of the Party and by the majority of the 21 Raider Council. Many people have found ways into the Council but the main things that will allow you to join is being the quickest, Deadliest, and most morally honorable of the Raiding Party. It is rare that all three things are completed by any member of the 21 Raider council but it has been done before and those who do all three are considered the greatest that The St. Albans Raiding Party has ever created. 'Notable Members of the Current Council' By the year 2287 there are of course 21 members of the Council. Each have proven themselves in many different deeds and have been chosen as the cream of the crop that The St. Albans Raiding Party can offer. 'Greggor Tosin' One of the few men in the history of The Raiding Party who have proven themselves that they can go above and beyond with the Three Skills needed to join The 21 Raider Council. A Veteran of the St. Albans Raiding Party, Greggor was voted into the Council after a Raid during the year 2267 where when he was 30, he led a raiding party of 9 other Raiders and had attacked a group of Slavers who had wandered into The Green Mountain Wasteland. They had a group of about 20 men, women, and children who were destined at the time to become slaves for the highest bidder. Greggor was not going to have that. With his 9 raiders he attacked at night with them when the Slavers had made camp near St. Albans Bay. Greggor and his raiders stuck fast and true as they showed the slavers no mercy as the Slavers were not properly prepared for such an attack like this as the speed and accuracy of The St. Albans Raiders was too much for them alongside the darkness which was used to Greggor and his Raider's advantage. By the end of the fighting not a single Slaver remained and each Slave that they had under their control was freed and brought to St. Albans to be given a home there among the Raiders and to start a new life and be apart of The Raiding Party. From this Day onward Greggor was given a position on the Council for his Honor in showing mercy to the slaves and giving them a new life in St. Albans and for his skills in leading his raiders and showing no mercy to the Slaver scum. 'Jaush 'Rough-Skin' Falto' Rough-Skin is the only member of the St. Albans Raiding Party to have been Ghoulified, Back in the year 2209 he was the one responsible for the destruction of a large part of Highway 89. He had loaded several sticks of dynamite and other explosives onto the Highway and there him and his raiders awaited for a menace that had been taking away all possible raiding targets. This menace was a group of Super Mutants, Large Green mutated humans that had become simple killers led by a large and even more mutated version of them called a Behemoth. Rough-Skin was not going to sit by and allow this to keep happening so with the approval of The 21 Raider Council of that time, he was sent off to deal with the Mutants with 30 Raiders right behind him. They laid down their ambush and prepared their explosives and awaited their prey and once it arrived Rough-Face wasted no time to toss a Frag Grenade right at where most of the explosives were hidden and yelled out to the mutants "Take this you Ugly Green bastards!" The explosion was so loud and giant that it could be heard all the way back at St. Albans and it felt like a Atom bomb had just detonated. Rough-Face and his Raiders took out any survivors of the explosion but lost 18 of their own during the fire fight. Bits of green flesh and bones littered the Highway and the ground burned like a nuke had just gone off and it felt hot to the touch. Rough-Face's raiders wanted to call it acquits for a day as they did their job and wanted to take care of their dead. Rough-Face could of joined them to head back to St. Albans but he knew that there just had to be more of the Super Mutants and he was going to find them. With a sack full of explosives he went out to find the source of where they came from and he did this by himself. Reports from scouts had said that the Mutants may be holding out in an old Waste-Dump off to the side of the Highway and to the East of it. When Rough-Face arrived he saw straight away what he would have to deal with. A whole waste dump filled with not just Super Mutants but god knows how much radiation from old pre war barrels containing old nuclear waste from one of the local Nuclear plants. Rough-Face tho took the risk as he wanted to do this for The St. Albans Raiding Party and get rid of this threat to their way of life. He snuck into the waste-dump quickly and was able to avoid the Super Mutants and had quickly set up where each of his explosives would be inside the main building where trucks would pull in and drop off their nuclear Waste. This is where the Super Mutants would sleep, eat, and store their looted goods. Rough-Face had all the explosives set up and had a trigger for them all and was making his way out the door when he was spotted by a Super Mutant and was about to be blown away by a shotgun. This forced him to pull the trigger of the detonator prematurely which allow each and every explosive to burst and destroy the building along with the Super Mutants within it. The blast would push Rough-Face forward along with the flames of the explosion burning his back. When he hit the ground he was knocked out and for hours he would lay there in the Waste-Dump taking in the radiation. When he finally awoke he felt his body start to try and shut down. He would puke out his guts and feel his legs want to give in and his vision was blurry. He would push through and try to make his way back to St. Albans as he felt his whole body try and resist the radiation to no avail. He would soon arrive back in St. Albans, passing out on the streets of the city but soon be recovered by his fellow Raiders and brought to be tended to. For months straight he would be bedridden and he would sadly be forced to see his own body start to change before him as the radiation had gotten too far into him that he had already started to change when he was in The Waste-Dump. He would watch as his flesh started to flake away and his hair fell off his head. Ghoulification had taken its course and when he did soon recover it would be too late for his body as he has soon changed into a Ghoul. Ghoulification is an illness that inflicts those heavily irradiated but able to survive it but would become Ghouls if the radiation goes deep within their body and does not kill them straight away. It is a rare illness but has affected many hundreds of people. When you become a Ghoul your skin begins to flake off and your hair falls from your head and you begin to look like a walking talking rotten corpse. Ghouls are still humans but are considered their own race as once you become a ghoul you are able to heal wounds with radiation and are immortal and can live for hundreds of years. Most ghouls were made back when the bombs had fallen back in the Great War but there are the rare few that become Ghouls in the Wasteland if they are not prepared. Ghouls are infertile and have the risk of going feral if their brains begin to rot and they lose all conscious thought, becoming wild and unpredictable creatures similar to the old world comics about Zombies and the Undead. Rough-Face had lost everything and now was scarred for life and unable to go back to his old life. But his sacrifice and Deed for The St. Albans Raiding Party did not go unseen as because of his great deed and sacrifice he was given the place of a new member of the 21 Raider Council. Taking up the nickname of Rough-Face. Now almost a Hundred years old, Rough-Face has kept his position on the Council and has luckily not turned feral. When ever he is asked about when he might die someday, he simply replies. "Ey when I turn feral you can gladly shoot me right between the fucking eyes but until then I am going to keep my spot on the Council and be the most happiest bastard on it." 'Napalm Brothers' Two respected and tough as nails brothers who have earned their spot on The 21 Raider Council. Duncan and Marcus Colron or best well known as the Napalm Brothers were born in the year 2260 and are the youngest on the Council currently and are considered at times the most mischievous of all the Council members as the two are both young at heart and the most enthusiastic about being on the Council and spreading the Legacy of the Original 21 Raiders of St. Albans. They are Nicknamed the Napalm Brothers because both of them wield very powerful and dangerous Flamers they have tweaked to be the most dangerous fire spreaders around and they have shown this after they joined the Council when they showed how their Flamers's fire could last for days on end. It only requires the right type of fuel that they have become masters at creating and using effectively on Raids or in defense of St. Albans. The story of how they became part of the Council is a short but interesting one. Ever since the creation of The St. Albans Raiding Party there had been a National Guard Outpost that had always teased the Raiding Party as their very best explosives had never been able to break through the heavy defenses of the Main Entrance of the Outpost as it had been lined with the best metals that the Old American Government had used to ensure that the National Guard Outpost in the case of Nuclear War would lock up and protect the soldiers inside it as a miniature bunker and keep them safe and keep their heavy weaponry protected as well. The thought of if those soldiers were still alive and if there were good weaponry in the Outpost had teased The Raiding Party for decades as the best of the best had tried to blown the entrance and find a way in but with no luck. But at the age of 20 years old in the year 2280, Marcus and Duncan were up for the challenge as they saw the Outpost as nothing compared to the will of The St. Albans Raiding Party. The two young men prepared for weeks and studied the door as much as they could as they formed and discussed so many plans among themselves as they soon formed a plan that they knew would succeed. With several jerry cans worth of Gasoline they began to lather every single inch of the door with it and soon ignited it. The Fire would get into every crack of the door and would twist and damage the metal from within and damage the locks that kept the Metal security door locked. Not letting the fire die out, the Brothers kept splashing more and more gas onto the door and within an hour of constant attention, the door would slowly begin to loosen and soon would unlock for the two Brothers. Within the National Guard Outpost they will find several skeletons of long dead National Guardsmen who had been killed by their own or had starved to death when their rations ran out. The Brothers would find plenty of firearms, explosives, and even pre war goods that could sell well somewhere. The brothers were about to celebrate and imagined the fame they would gain because of this, but before they could celebrate they found something that would make the brother's hearts beat fast. Two Flamers that lay covered in dust on a rack. Untouched for years upon years. The brothers knew at this moment it was pure destiny. The Original 21 Raiders smiled down upon them and honored the Brothers intellect and plan and their will to not resist such a perfect opportunity that bore fruit. The Brothers claimed their right and took the two Flamers as their own. They now wielded two powerful weapons that were equal to the Greek Fire that The Original 21 Raiders used during their raid of St. Albans. That day the brothers now claimed their new names as The Napalm Brothers. When their fellow St. Albans Raiding Party members learned of this they praised the brothers for their deed and this gained the eyes off the 21 Raider Council who could not let such planning and success go unrewarded. The Brothers claimed two seats in the Council when their time came and two spots had opened for them and they proudly took them. From then on the Brothers served on the Council with honor and excitement as they wielded their Flamers side by side and burned anything in their way down for their Fellow Raiders and enjoy doing it while they are at it. 'Tom 'Keeper' Kelf' The St.Albans Raiding Party cherishes and protects all its records of the Original 21 Raiders. Written Records about the 21 Raiders from when they were alive, Pictures taken of them, Paintings depicting the 21 Raider's exploits, Coins that they had possibly stolen during their Raid, Sights of where the Raids took place, and even a Tapestry that was found in a Classroom in the Old High School in St.Albans are all protected and cherished by the Raiding Party. Only one man kept them under his watch and his research. This man is Tom 'Keeper' Kelf. Born to a line of Wise Men and Keepers of relics who once were priests to the tribe that The St. Albans Raiding Party once was and who worshipped strange gods. They traded this old life for instead to worship and learn about The Original 21 Raiders. Tom is a 45 year old man and he joined the 21 Raider Council because of a tradition that has gone on since the creation of the council and that is The Kelf seat. A spot on the 21 Raider Council that is passed down from Father to Son when the father dies. They are allowed to keep this seat on the council because of their knowledge and the relics of the Original 21 Raiders that they protect. The Knowledge and Relics guide the 21 Raider Council and help them with moral and leadership decisions as Tom's Family Knowledge allows the Council to understand and think of what The Original 21 Raiders would do in their Shoes and to guide them to do what is right. Tom like the rest of his family cares for the Knowledge of The Original 21 Raiders and is willing to protect the relics and Knowledge with his life and will ensure that his child will know everything he must know for when his time comes and for when he may sit by a campfire and tell the tales of the Original 21 Raider and their great Raid. Tom joined the council in the year 2280 and will continue to have it until the day he dies. He is not on the field like many other raiders and is not going out raiding and patrolling Highway 89 for his duty is within the Museum him and his family have crafted and maintained since their people first came to St.Albans. He protects and preserves the relics and records of the Original St. Albans Raid and shall do so until his death. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Raiders